legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheIkranRider/Fanfictiondreamer Fizzles Out!
I never wanted to do this, as she's sometimes a great aspiration to me. We have a lot of things in common...well some shows and games. And we both happen to be autistic and love to create fanfiction and artwork. Not to mention I always look forward to hearing more about her personal history and interests, even involving her when she described her mental condition known as Showitious... So, why am I starting to turn to the other cheek? Why am I starting to feel so envious and bitter all of a sudden? Well, here are the answers: I can't stand the bad habits that she always has! The first is the fact that she procrastinates a lot and hardly ever carries her projects forward! I'm talking about those older works that she never has a chance to complete them (The Lisa Simpson Chronicles, The Journey through Kanto, The Starfox Journal, Ultimate Story 2, 3, 4 (excepting Kingdom Come since I'm not a fan of Star Wars nor Kingdom Hearts), 5, 6, 7: Endgame, as well as other projects like Legend of the Clashing Sisters, Celestial Winx and the Skyward Hero of Courage, and so many others). And I'm not just referring to them on here, but also other sites; particularly Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt and YouTube! Especially when it comes to US2 and plenty of others, as they're often put on extremely long hiatuses, as well as being oversaturated by Chuggaaconroy's LP of Super Mario RPG to which it would take FOREVER TO GO THRU!! Also, she'd be out of commission for months on end and they drag on for an eternity! The impatience always gets me so wound up, especially under these troubling circumstances. I always look forward on what she has in story, as a sense of relief, excepting a certain group... But, I just don't feel it, anymore. Look, I understand having so many ideas, but the truth is, she always has a habit of sweeping them under the rug and never letting them see the light of day again! How are you, or anyone, is supposed to get a lot of attention if you're (they're) not consistent!? Inconsistency and inactivity tend to grind on watchers' nerves, even those that look forward to seeing more of your work! No one likes an incompletionist, and even worse still is that it's in her namesake, Dreamer; in other words, she always dreams about her story ideas, yet she never carries them forward! And even if she does, it's so few and far in between! The only fics she has ever finished were the following: The First Ultimate Story, 5/6 books in the Ratchet/Kim Chronicles (with the last two never presented on YT and the last one hardly done), Ultimate Story 2: Dinosaur Planet (except on YouTube!!), the Stay on Dinosaur Planet (AGAIN not on YouTube), and a few short stories (still not carried onto FF.net nor YT). And you wonder why you lose confidence, self-esteem, and followers?? To make matters worse, she always has the tendency to burn out her fire before she should ever COMPLETE a project! She has the audacity to keep viewers hanging, myself included, since she always leaves a lot of orphaned series behind, while she focuses on the most recent projects, like The Fayelon Story, or the Ratchet/Kim Chronicles, or any of her summaries on the Legends of the Multiverse Wiki without giving a lot of proof in the end! If only she would just focus on one project at a time, get her head of the clouds, and put her feet firmer on the ground, then she wouldn't set herself adrift as her mind tends her to do! I may have the same occurrence, and it does happen randomly, but at least I have the willpower to utilize these fantasies and complete projects while doing so! It's like having a Trainer catch wild Pokémon, and all they ever do is run away! Seriously, if you can just catch lightning in a bottle, buckle down, and get stuff done, then maybe you would gain a lot more recognition! It's NOT just luck like CC said; you gotta take time, effort, and ACTION in order for you to become a better, more dedicated artist!! On top of that, my interests tend to drift away from hers; just like an iceberg floating and melting away from the arctic. Yes, we like Nintendo, Sonic, a little Yugioh, DBZ, FFX, The Simpsons, and I find characters from other works like Rayman, the Power Puff Girls, and Totally Spies to be interesting (minus the cringing fetish fuel). But...there are so many other things that're completely contrasting from me, that they seem to overshadow the likes so much! Examples include Ratchet, Kim Possible, Digimon, 009 Cyborgs, Pikmin, Mass Effect, Winx Club, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts, Sly Cooper, Jak, Zelda (aside from Ocarina of Time which she never mentions), even so many works I never heard of nor were interested in like HiHi Puffy Amiyumi, other Zelda titles, Zoids, Chaotic, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto, Cardcaptors, Static Shock, Teen Titans, The Replacements, Spider Riders, and a plethora of other works! In fact, as her series progressed, the worse and more convoluted it became; to the point where I just can't tell what's going on nor what's going to happen next, and I just tend to burn out at the end! Even so, she NEVER explains much to help the anxiety, nor carries her projects forward to help me ease it!! She's almost like the corporate style of 4KIDS from the FoxBox! Instead of just keeping things simple, entertaining, and fun, she transforms her works into a colossal, brutal hot mess and no longer care about the older stuff. Just whatever she finds new, hip, and trendy and suffocate so many promising ideas! I know it's tricky trying to keep things relevant, but ideas and fandoms tend to faze out in your mind like dreams, as easy as a snowflake in a thermal glove! All her original content I was first into were lost in time and gone forever! Always being replaced by more shabby, lackluster, and passionless content! She always adds in things for the sake of adding them, and while they may be her interests and a way to develop variety, she needs to slow down the reigns of her raging horse (her mind) and focus on what needs to get finished before letting herself go adrift again!! And quite frankly, I am sick of it! Do you ever refer back to your Ultimate Story Scrapbook at all?? Has the song I gave you taught you anything?? Or, are you just ignorant!? Same thing goes with the elements introduced to her multiverses, like Fox, Falco, Peppy, Slippy, and DW's magical powers from the Aqua Jewels, or that realm of the past, or the Rifter, or even carrying the concept forward involving the Cornerian-Earth Alliance! Yes, she does summarize them, but that is it; she never develops any projects to back them up and let people know how/why they're there! They just exist! It's so disappointing and resentful that something so interesting is just filler and it's just there without having much of an impact! In order for ideas to work, you must keep them simple to understand, as well as back them up to the best of your ability; demonstrate how they're put into the story, like show not tell. She should take lessons from me, even though I can admit I'm not so popular. I buckle down and get stuff done, and as long as you keep at it till it's over, it's a good way to show willpower instead of having a cluttered conscience. Have everything organized, focus on what's the most important, keep the juices flowing, and complete these projects that took so long to do! Do NOT focus on long, complicated projects that tend to burn you out, and also try and do a little at a time in between each project; like do a vid on YT, then carry/complete a fic on FF.net, then maybe focus on DeviantArt. In fact, focus on one project, and submit it to multiple outlets; then you'd cover more ground! Maybe it's just my OCD talking, but I hope you'll have this nagging feeling to finish something asap! Say to your mind to stop, and take control and act on what you need to do, instead of letting your mind consume you! Sure there are issues like loss of inspiration, franchise fatigue, focus issues, or hating a fandom, but as long as you stick to a project, you'd be so much more tolerable. Prove to everyone about your projects instead of giving generic summaries; how is anyone supposed to follow you if they can't understand nor believe in you? Also, find things that inspire you to help you focus on whatever older project you want to get done. I'm not you, so I can't tell you where to go, nor these ideas seem to be helping; I really don't have a say on the situation, so I'm kind of getting the cold shoulder, as well as the things I'm interested in. You have bitten off so much more than you can chew, you're inconsistent, you tend to drift away instead of finishing your projects which take an eternity to do, you hardly acknowledge me nor notice my own works (not even gift artwork), and I seem to be bitter and envious over you! And while this may seem to be a nitpick, I feel you seem to be getting a lot more attention than me; mediocracy is praised instead of hard work, I suppose... It's a shame. I feel we are becoming bitter rivals on the net, like getting the most popularity, or having the tendency to always upstage me in everything I do; yet, I feel it's all for the wrong reasons! Also, the edits you make are sort of petty on galleries and such; you seem to focus on the smaller details rather than the big picture. Overtime, more and more and MORE works are going to overshadow you and what matters most; your projects will always fade into obscurity and you won't get them back! I may have a couple series that're put on hold (Firion's Past is a dead fic, Fantastic 4 I lost interest, and the ReBoot crossovers are hard because of franchise fatigue and aren't so popular), but at least THE MAJORITY of my projects are already done! I should be getting a lot more attention than you! I swear, FFD, you are fizzling out in a matter of minutes. I feel your mind is turning into mush since you lose focus on everything, instead of just using some willpower and mental muscle to stick with one work and continue another, or not even balance yourself on multiple outlets. It may sound like a lot, but believe me, once you take time, effort, and something you want, instead of your intruding mind, you can accomplish so much more! Your inactivity, inconsistency, and incompletion seems to be run me down. The mind is a terrible thing to waste, as well as a dear friend and your fans. In other words, you must do something about it, before you, your mind, and your followers will shut down for good. If your mind has been bothering you for the rest of your life, look at yourself now! Your mind's nothing but turning to cottage cheese! Take action! Don't let yourself screw up and put things six feet under! Your mind is a muscle, now use it! Buckle down and take matters into your own hands. Your mind can be your worst enemy, so have the tendency to tell it no, and focus on you! If you can put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything as long as you're firm, not have a fish grip! You have dreams, but no goals. Every story has a beginning, middle and end; or an exposition, rising action, climax, falling action, and resolution (the story triangle). Be the anchor of your mind, not the buoy! Perhaps these things can be helpful... www.successconsciousness.com/b… www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXBWNQ… - FOCUS ON THE LESSON, NOT THE SHOW!! theboldlife.com/2011/05/inspir… Category:Blog posts